Adventure of the Massive April O'Neil
by Hope The Victor
Summary: On a Misson with the Turtles, April is Injected with a new special mutagen that makes her grow into a muscular giantess, and continued consumption will allow for more emgiggenment. Now in this new form, April goes solo to survive. (Based in the 2012 tv series.
1. Chapter 1

It was in New York City, Manhattan district, that the Turtles were fighting the Kraang after getting a tip that they were constructing some new Mutagen to use. They tracked the Kraang location and had begun fighting them instantly.

"Don't let them get away with the New Mutagen, guys!" Leo said slashing a Chassis in two.

"Right!" April said as she threw her fan at the Kraang bot who was carrying the container of mutagen.

The fan hit the Kraang bot which caused it to inadvertently throw the mutagen container into the air, causing everyone to scramble in order to try and catch it.

"I got it!" Mikey said as it bounced off his head. It then did a surprising thing… produce an injection needle as it flipped into the air and dropped needle first into April, right into her upper back.

"Ah!" April winced in pain, as the canister drained all its contents straight into her body.

"April!" Donnie said in concern, as April fell unconscious on the ground.

After finishing off the Kraang, April recovered, but wanted some time to herself. She felt weird after the injection, and needed some air, so she went topside.

"Uh…. I didn't think that mutagen would affect me that much…" April said. "I still don't feel so good." April said as she felt a bit sick, but strange.

Suddenly April then felt a strange sensation throughout her entire body. She felt her body start to shake.

"Whoa… What's happening?!" April asked.

The first thing that happened was that the mass of her entire body started to double by each second, filling her clothes very tightly. Her legs and arms stretched outward, and her body rose into the air while she was still planted on the ground.

"What the… I'm getting bigger!" April said.

The foundations of her clothes started to tear up in her repeated growth. Her sneakers went out first, exposing her stockings which were the second thing to tear completely revealing her bare legs and feet.

As she continued to grow, she started to feel tensions in her body.

"Ugh…now what?" April said cringing a bit as her body tensed.

The muscles on her entire body were tensing up, and then in a split second burst outward. Her arms and legs began to expand in every direction, building upon foundations of muscle. Her chest and stomach was also feeling the same effect, hardening and increasing in size, mass and strength.

Her shirt and shorts were now almost completely torn making it look like she was now wearing a small top and loincloth. The growing of size and muscle continued until it stopped at last.

"Whew...it stopped. I guess it only goes on according to the amount of Mutagen I took in." April said. "No time to figure out how big I am. I can't let the others see me like this. Gotta get out of here and go somewhere I won't be seen."

She managed to flee out of the city and into the woodlands. She got there faster then she thought, but nonetheless, no one would bother her.

"There we go. But wow..this is...pretty weird, and a bit cool." April said looking at herself.

She was standing at about 50 ft tall, her ponytail still intact. She took a look at her other features. She had put on a lot of muscle all over her body. Her arms had been magnified in muscle mass so much that her biceps would bulge out at the slightest bend or flex of her arm.

Her legs were now even bigger and thicker then those of Chun Li from Street Fighter. As for her chest area, she could fit a whole truck in her cleavage.

"This changes a whole lot. I don't think I should go back to the guys any time soon, they'll all freak when and if they see me all huge like this." April said. "So it's settled...I'm on my own like this." April said as she headed on her way.

April found it a bit difficult getting used to how she walked now, as every step she took shook the ground a bit.

"That mutagen really gave me a complete overhaul. I'm like an overhauled Amazon crossed with the 50 ft woman." She said to herself as she continued to walk through the woods. "I'm sure I can get used to being this size, I hope."

As she continued on, she looked at her torn attire.

"Hmm… This kind of style isn't exactly my thing. Plus, I think there's another giant teenage girl around who's already got this kind of outfit." April said. "Time to go find some new clothes or at least some materials to make some new clothes." April said as she continued on.

Not long after, she found a downed Kraang Vessel, and in it was some sort of material. April grabbed it as it started to form around her into some new clothes.

"Yikes! This is weird!" April said as it finished.

The new clothing was black with pink stripes. The fabric had turned into a top for her chest which wrapped around her bust a bit loosely, and was almost completely black if not for the pink stripes running down sideways on one side. The lower half formed into what looked like a cross between bikini bottoms and a loincloth. This left her stomach, arms, legs and feet exposed.

The bottom half of the outfit was likewise almost completely black if not for the three pink stripes running down the front which had cloth running down giving it the feel of a loincloth but covered her rear and privates to a certain degree.

"Not bad. A little on the skimpy side, I mean come on, this couldn't have formed into a simple shirt, pants and shoes?! Oh well I guess beggars can't be choosers." April said as she then exited the downed Kraang vessel.

"Alright, now let's figure out what I'm all about in this form." April said. "First off, that new mutagen made me huge like this. It's safe to say if I take in more of it, I'll get even bigger and even stronger. That means finding more and stopping the Kraang from using it. It'll be weird doing it on my own and without the guys,but I can probably do it, I mean just look at me, I'm as big as King Kong if not bigger." April said as she then headed on her way.

She stopped at a wide space to test her new form.

"Yeah, this is a good spot." April said. "So… let's see what i can do now."

She found a quarry of large rocks that were about her size.

"The first and obvious thing is that my overall size is equal to the amount of strength I have. So I wonder how strong I am while I'm like this?" April asked herself.

April then bent down and picked up one of the rocks to see how far she could throw it, she then threw it an astonishing 250 feet.

"Whoa! Very strong!" April said. "I think I'm quickly gonna get used to being like this. I mean, who doesn't like being this big and strong." April said and then went back to the rest of the rocks.

"I shouldn't waste all my energy throwing stuff. Lets see what else I can do." April said.

April then picked up another rock and then placed in a good spot, she then balled up her hand into a fist and punched the rock, not simply just breaking it but destroying it completely as it shattered into many small and tiny pieces.

"Yeah! I'm definitely better at punching things." April said.

April then picked up another rock and held it in both of her hands and then started squeezing it, the rock then crumbled from the massive force of April's squeezing, she had crushed it completely.

"Okay, thats arm strength down." April said.

She then turned her body around and looked at her legs.

"Hmmm…" April said. "Looking at the size of my legs, I bet i can do a lot more with them."

She tested out a tactic most giantesses did first in a fight with smaller forces… stomping.

April then took the remaining rocks and put them in a good spot she found, she then lifted her foot, observing how thick and buff it was, and then brought it down hard on the rocks. Not only did she smash the rocks underfoot, but the sheer impact of her bare foot in the ground caused a small tremor.

"Wow. I've got a feeling all of this stuff I can do is gonna get more powerful as I keep consuming more of that mutagen and keep growing and getting bigger." April said.

She then felt her stomach growl.

"Ooh, and seeing as how big I am right now, I think the only thing I CAN consume is the mutagen to sustain myself." April said and turned to a different direction. "So I'm on my own, practically a giga-amazon giantess, and I can only get bigger from here on out." April said grinning a bit. "You know what? I think this might not be so bad. In fact this might actually be a fun little adventure." April said as she continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

April continued to walk across the woodland area of the country on her excursion from the team, two days after her unexpected contact with the Mutagen that gave her this new form and powers. She had to be wary of a few things. First up, she knew about the reports of the Titanic heroine Giganta and how she's saving Japan from threats, but despite her being like the ever-growing Giantess in away, she can't risk drawing any attention to herself while Stopping the kraang and keeping them from using the new mutagen. If people took notice of her activity, they might end up mistaking her for a monster, and as she keeps growing, it will become harder and harder for her to try and keep a low profile.

"I have to try to avoid cities and towns as I travel the globe while supersizing myself. That way, I can keep the threatening stuff to a minimum." April said as she continued to walk.

She then came across the same Kraang vessel from before but this time it looked more damaged from when she first found it, she then forced the door open and looked inside to see that the inside was in just as bad condition as the outside, as if someone or something had torn it apart looking for and trying to find something.

"Someone clearly wanted the tech on board this ship." April said as she continued to look around. "Nothing much left here. Guess I should go and continue on." April said but before she left she accidentally pressed a button which opened a compartment, in it was to her shock and surprise was more of the mutagen that made her grow.

"All of it in one big canister… the Kraang probably didn't want it getting out, so they sealed it. Better take it out and make sure I use it on myself outside. I'm almost too big to fit in this ship anyway." April said.

April detached the large canister and headed outside with it.

"I guess if I wanna fully get rid of this… I gotta drink it." April said as she prepared herself and then opened the canister. "I can't believe I'm doing this… but bottoms up."

She tilted her head back and took a swig of the mutagen, the oozing liquid then started pouring out of the canister into April's mouth. Taking in as much as she could, she then tilted back up and swallowed it.

"Whoa…" April said. "That was weird, but in a way incredibly satisfying."

She could feel the ooze go into her stomach, getting the idea that it was firmly nourished her.

"Now for the second part…." April said as she felt her body beginning to change. "Here it comes…"

The power pulsed like lighting through her entire body. Then in that split second, her entire body began to enlarge in mass and height. She was gaining size by the minute, muscles expanding and her feet planting into the ground so firmly that cracks started to form on the ground.

After the sensation stopped after awhile, April dropped the now empty canister and inspected herself.

She now towered over the trees in the wood by several feet at a staggering stature of 300 ft and her entire body had now changed to adapt to the height and mass addition. Her upper body and core had rebalanced the weight and size, as her arms had gained a considerable amount of muscle mass. Her legs and feet were so large, that the sheer mass caused them to leave giant footprints. As for her rear area, it had been enlarged proportionately to match her upper body giving her some nice curvature. Last but not least, her chest was now large enough to hold a several vehicles in her cleavage and her stomach was now full of rock hard abs.

"Wow… I didn't expect to grow this much from only one canister." April said as she now surveyed her surroundings. "Hmm.. what's that over there?" April said to herself

Using her new viewpoint, she found a convoy at least a few miles ahead of her. It was an armada of scorpion robots with advanced weaponry along with a few large robots almost her size, and they were hauling the tech from that ship.

"Those robots have the stolen Kraang tech. Probably taking back to whoever their owner is." April said. "Well… there's no cities around for a few miles, so I guess I could follow them but I will have to stay far away enough for them not to notice me but close enough so that I don't lose them." April said.

She then began to move again, lifting one foot as she planted it in front of her, making an even larger tremor.

"The bigger I get, the more powerful the tremors I make when I walk." April recorded in her mind.

She followed the robots as she couldn't exactly see where she was going. No matter where they were going, she had to stop them from getting there. So after awhile of walking, she decided something else.

"I have to stop them. I still know how to fight, but I gotta adapt my style to my size and and strength. Shouldn't be too hard…" April said.

She then took a short leap over the bots and landed in front of them with a large thud. They spotted her and prepared to attack.

"Alright Scrap Heads, let's do this!" April said as the two larger robots charged in and fought her.

April blocked one of their punches and dodged another stroke with a laser blade. She then grabbed the one that punched her by the arm it punched with, and threw it over her shoulder, making it crash to the ground.

She then saw the scorpion robots advance, firing their missiles and flamethrowers at her, she didn't feel much, but it was a bit distracting.

She knocked the other robot aside with a big punch. Then, lifting her foot high, she then brought it down and smashed the entire group of scorpion bots underfoot.

"I hate bugs!" April said before pausing. "Weird, it almost feels like someone said that before."

She then focused back on the robots, finishing them off by bashing their heads together and crushing their heads with her arms.

"There, that ought to do." April said as she looked around to see that she had defeated all of the robots. She then grabbed the Kraang tech and crushed it before hiding it in the tree line. "And that will make sure no one gets suspicious."

She then moved on.

"Not bad for my first fight like this. But still, I'm only gonna get bigger with every canister of mutagen that I consume." April said as she continued on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day that April continued on her way through the winding Paths in the forest.

"You know, it's not so bad being all big and buff like this. I mean, I can get around easily, there's not a lot I can't lift now…" April said before some trees cracked under the weight of her feet, digging into her bare skin. "Ow! But then again, there's always the aforementioned issue of not having any protective clothing."

Nevertheless, she continued walking, until spying a small town.

"There's a town up ahead. I can't exactly walk up to it. If i do that… well i'm in trouble. Well that's another downside to being this big, you can't exactly go into populated areas.

April then took another look and saw that the small town was deserted.

"Well that's a lucky break, it's empty. I'll just go around it, to not accidentally step on and or crush anything." April said, walking around it.

"I think i've gone pretty far. I just hope I don't run into any trouble I can't handle. Not that anyone would want to fight me right now anyway." April said as she flexed her arm making her bicep bulge out.

Continuing on her way, she came across a mountain range.

"Seems like I have to go through this to keep going. If i come across any Mutagen Supply, then that's good because then I can consume it and therefore keep it out of the hands or rather I should say tentacles of the Kraang." April said, starting to walk into the mountain path.

The environment then began to change accordingly. There were patches of trees on the rock faces, but not as much.

"I sure hope that I find another canister of mutagen soon, I really getting a strong craving for it now." April said. "Not that I want to keep growing, but at this size, there's not a lot that can hurt me, plus it's the only way I know how to get rid of the mutagen in order to keep it out of the possession of the Kraang."

She continued on through the mountain road, avoiding possible pressure points to her feet.

"Man, this is a tight fit. Can't really be surprised, not really much room for me." April said. "Then again, I am a 300ft tall teenage girl packed with pretty big muscles. Not really much I can do about my situation."

As soon as she got some room, she stretched and flexed her muscles to loosen them up after being in that closed space for while. But ahead of her, she saw a much tighter spot.

"No way am I getting through that. If I was bigger, I could just step over it and continue on easily." April said. "Maybe there's some mutagen hidden around I could eat." April said as she began to look around.

April looked around and saw a pile of dirt that was a slightly different color from the rest of the dirt, as if that spot had been recently dug up, so she walked over to it and began digging with her huge index finger until she it something hard and pulled it out. It was a good size canister of Mutagen that she could wrap her hand round.

"About time, I was starting to get really hungry too." April said. "You know, coming this far, it's given me time to think about being big. Sure normal sized spaces are tight and it's hard to avoid things getting under your feet, but on the plus side, I can't be hurt so easily anymore. Plus if I ever played basketball then I would completely destroy the competition. Also, it's nice getting some fresh air and exploring the world like this. So bottoms up."

April found the right way to open the canister of mutagen by unscrewing it and downed the whole canister in just a minute.

April then felt the pulse of her body as it bursted the air pressure around her, follower by a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. She then begun to expand again, not knowing for how long, but she could feel herself getting stronger and bigger with every passing second, and she felt her stomach recharging with energy to sustain her good.

"Damn this feels good. I love this feeling every time I consume some mutagen." April said. "I don't even know how much I've grown, or what I look like now. Best to check myself out."

April then moved a bit to adjust herself, finding it a bit difficult at first due to the recent explosion of growth. She the found her balance, and scoped out her profile.

She was now at an immense 1500 ft, towering over everything. Almost every aspect of her body had multiplied in terms of size and mass. Her arms had muscles everywhere on them as she flexed to get a good look at them.

"Wow…"April said flexing. By just flexing one arm, she could crush several large boulders with her biceps. Her legs were dynamic in pure power and jumping ability. In the area of her chest and waist, she had curves that would even make Jessica Rabbit jealous. Finally in the place of her midsection her abs were so well defined and built that they looked like they could be made of titanium.

"This is incredible. I almost feel like I could take on King Kong in a fight and win. All that aside, better get moving." April said.

April could easily pass the range now by just walking over it. She lifted her massive foot and reached over to the other side, planting it with immense impact that shook the ground greatly as she didn't expect to emit such a quake with a single step. By ending that one step, the impact left behind a giant footprint in the spot she stepped on.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely getting used to this. Onward and forward." April said as she continued her large adventure, as the ground shook with every step that she took.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a new day as April continued her trek through the wide landscape.

"Aaah, nothing like a good start on my walk today." April said as she was stretching up as her muscles. "I think I will look for a big enough lake and go for a nice refreshing and relaxing swim, after all I'm already wearing something that might as well be a swimsuit." April said as she walked through the vast forest, the ground shaking with every step she took.

April continued to walk as she looked around.

"It's strange somehow though. I'm the size of a skyscraper and yet not a single word around the country about a sighting of me. Come to think of it, I haven't noticed or seen any other people in this huge forest anywhere." April said. "I was able to get out of Manhattan without a problem too. Maybe something was going on then. Heh, I bet there was a huge event or celebration going on somewhere far from the location I was in." April said as she continued to walk and search for a lake to swim in.

April was walking around.

"Not that I wouldn't want a swim, but I'm already so tired from walking and it doesn't help that there are no clouds which means the hot sun is just beating down on me, it also doesn't help that I'm so huge that there is nothing for me to go under for shade. Not that I mind, I always wanted a nice sun tan." April said as she continued to walk until she stepped on a bit of ground that felt moist.

"Huh, what the, this soil is wet which means there should be water and a lake close by, it looks like it's my lucky day then." April said. She followed the trail of moist soil until she found an enormous lake that stretched for several miles.

"Wow, this lake is huge! I dunno how deep it is, but at least I'll be able to cool off after walking so far and for so long. Okay, here I go…. CANNONBALL!" April said as she got a running start and jumped into the lake causing what seemed almost like a tidal wave to happen making water splash and land everywhere.

"Oops…" April said looking around. "Well at least that cooled me off." April said as she swam in the lake and relaxed. As she did, it was like the heat that accumulated on her had disappeared.

"Aaaah… that feels good after walking in the hot sun for so long." April said as she laid on her back floating in the water of the lake. She could see bits of steam rising off her thick huge muscles. "Looking back, I wasn't expecting all this to happen to me. It was already amazing being involved with human sized talking mutant turtles who also just so happened to be ninjas. And then finding out I was Immune to Mutagen effects, well except for the mutagen that made me so big and huge like this. And I'll admit I'd be a little embarrassed if I was seen wearing such a revealing outfit like this. And the looks on the guys faces if the saw me all big and burly…And making them all feel so small and puny and emasculine like that, I just couldn't live with that." april said floating about as she thought about her friends.

"But on the bright side I guess I don't have to worry about bullies trying to mess with me considering how huge I am." April said as she thought of the positive things that came with her new stature and huge size. "Still it's going to be really hard trying to get in and out of places and I have to be careful where I walk and watch my step, I don't want to accidentally step on or crush something or worse someone." April said as she continued to relax in the water.

After awhile, april stood up.

"It's great to have a whole place to yourself. It's like a dream and reality at the same time. Maybe some things happen that make my roaming unnoticed. I'm just glad I'm not being shot at by a bunch of tanks and planes like in some kind of generic Japanese giant monster movie." April said jokingly. "Even though that's the case, it's hard not to go against something like this." April said.

April had referred to her physical state. After just 3 canisters of new mutagen, she was already the combined height of the empire state building and the statue of was built like an electric dam, huge, strong and sturdy.

"Who knows how much more bigger I can possibly get? I can almost picture myself bigger with more muscle mass then I have now. Anyway, I'd better get going. Even though it seems like the whole country is completely empty, I probably shouldn't stay here longer then I should." April said as she got out of the water and waited for the water to dry off of her body as she didn't have a towel or anything to wipe dry herself off with. After which she continued on.


End file.
